Danger Magnet
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: A Jerlita fanfiction challenge from XANA-Aelita Forever. A song, a dance, and two lovers- all rolled into one fanfiction! Song used: "Accident Prone", by VenetianPrincess.


**AN: **Challenge from XANA-Aelita Forever- make a weird fanfiction (Jerlita) on how Aelita always manages to find her way into trouble with our (not-so) favorite AI, XANA. Use a song that you absolutely hate (parodies are acceptable if you hate them that much).

Time: Season 2ish

Parody: The Parody of Lady Gaga's Telephone ( The parody being named "Accident Prone"), by VenetianPrincess (coincidentally released on my birthday- where I actually was accident prone that day (no, I still have not walked into a glass door yet)).

**Danger Magnet**

"_Stop fallin', stop fallin', don't wanna get hurt anymore. Tripped over my feet and walked into a glass door!"_

Aelita giggled to herself and listened to the lyrics of the parody through the headphones on her ears while waiting for Jeremie to come into her room and give her the results for the new version of a program that he had been working on. Although slightly guilty that she was practically laughing over the pain of others, she could not help but feel slightly better as she listened to the lyrics of the parody. The song from America was all over France's radio waves, students sometimes grouping together to listen to the song in their spare time. It was virtually inescapable- if XANA had somehow managed to have used the song, along with other pop radio hits from America, in his latest schemes, the Lyoko Warriors would be simply overwhelmed.

Springing up from her bed, she let out a peal of laughter and started to sing and dance along to the song in pure joy of being able to experience all of these feelings and hear all these new sounds, after year after year of being stuck in the lonely virtual realm of Lyoko. Music, in particular, interested her, which probably stemmed from her natural talent at mixing songs, or those mysterious flashbacks involving a man playing the piano. Her door was slightly ajar; the product of not wanting to give off the appearance that she did not want to be bothered by anyone. Little did she know, a familiar blond boy was outside her door, unsure of whether to enter or not. Raising his fist, Jeremie gave three rapt knocks to her door, calling out when he did not receive any indication that she had heard him.

"_Broke every bone, called the doc on the phone, Yes, I admit that I'm accident prone!" _

"Uh… Aelita? Is this a bad time? …Aelita?" not receiving a response, he pushed open the door, and was greeted by the sight of Aelita singing and dancing to a familiar, but slightly different song.  
"Went to sit on a chair, but missed and fell right to the floor!" Aelita giggled and twirled to the music, stopping dead when she saw Jeremie standing in front of her, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Uh… hi…" she sheepishly removed her headphones, the song still blasting from her mp3 player. "I didn't hear you come in…"  
"I'm sorry… I should have knocked louder, but I err… liked your singing, so I didn't want to interrupt you…"

Aelita grinned and pulled the headphones from around her neck and gently placed on Jeremie's ears. Fiddling a little with the small black device that the headphones were attached to, she pushed the silver button for rewind, and the gadget obeyed by playing the song again. Jeremie was silent for a few moments as he listened to the song, breaking into smile from time to time, which was a welcome change from the dead seriousness that was often on his face from the challenge of fighting XANA almost constantly.

The music was loud enough for a person to get lost in it and forget the world, as it could easily be heard a few feet from where the headphones were. Forgetting that Aelita was there, and closing his eyes while enjoying the music, he began to dance. Truthfully, it was more of an awkward series of steps rather than actually dancing, much like an abashed swain. Recalling the memory of seeing William Dunbar dance from her vantage point of the stage where DJs played their remixed versions of songs made an idea suddenly pop in her head now as she watched Jeremie attempt to dance. As she gently grabbed both of his hands, Jeremie's eyes popped open in surprise at the touch. Giving a small smile, she slowly guided him into a dance, their shoe clad feet moving across Aelita's dorm room floor to the beat of the parodied music.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this, 'lita?" he whispered as a chorus of "Accident Prone" played again.  
"On Lyoko, I wanted to learn more of Earth's customs, and so I tried to look up as much as possible at what humans did. I came across dancing and tried to learn as much as I could about it, but I failed to comprehend on what it really meant until now. I thought it was just the brain sending signals to the body through the nerve endings in a series of sometimes spastic, sometimes graceful movements, but now I realize that it is much more than that. Dancing is a way for people to express themselves and possibly their interpretation of the music playing around them."  
"Aelita?"  
"Yes, Jeremie?"  
"Shhh…"

And so the two danced silently, smiles on their faces and twinkles in their eyes. Awkward as their dancing was to the music, there was not a definite beat to which they could seem to dance correctly to. When the song stopped, Jeremie slowly took the headphones from his ears and gave it back to Aelita, who placed it on her bed, a remix of a song playing afterwards.

"Why did you choose this song to sing, Aelita?" Jeremie whispered, forgetting that he could talk normally again.  
"Well, I suppose that after being the main target of XANA's schemes for over a year now, I suppose I just wanted to lose myself in a song that reflects how I generally attract danger from XANA unintentionally, like a magnet towards metals."  
"But this song is called 'Accident Prone', not 'Danger Prone'"  
"It's basically the same thing. I think it's all an accident that we have met each other. It was an accident that you came to the factory one day, turned on the supercomputer, accidentally turned on XANA at the same time, and met me when you were exploring the files inside of the supercomputer." Her gaze travelled to the floor.  
"It's no accident, Aelita." Jeremie took her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "There are no such things as accidents in life.

Aelita smiled gently and looked into his bright, deep blue eyes, sighing in relief.

"Thank you for treating me like… I'm human, Jeremie, even though I'm guilty of all the trouble XANA had given us."  
"What do you mean, Aelita?"  
"I mean, if you had shut down the computer after discovering the dangers leaving it on could pose, basically none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be forced to skip meals and spend your nights working on an anti-virus for me and ways to destroy XANA for good. You wouldn't have to deprive yourself of sleep and risk your health in the process, and you wouldn't have to deal with the constant pressure of fending off attacks from XANA and saving the world constantly."  
"But Aelita, it's because of you that you're here. You've given yourself a real life, despite being an AI- a very human one, in fact- and you've got me friends. Thanks to you and Lyoko, I have people that I can trust… confide in… and even…" his voice dropped and his cheeks turned a bright, visible red. "Love… So… stop thinking that it's your entire fault, because frankly, it's not."  
"Thanks, Jeremie…" Aelita lightly kissed him on the cheek, stunning him.

Noticing it was dinnertime, she lightly pulled Jeremie's arm, and they left- or, in Jeremie's case, half-stumbling and attempting to make sense of what just happened. As they exited the dorm building and ran through the courtyard, the sun set on the young couple, marking a milestone in their relationship.

"_A-A-A-Accident prone! A-A-A-Accident prone! And this song stops now, 'cause I have to scream "Ow", and that's because I'm Accident Prone!" _

**The End**


End file.
